Attached To My Bite
by Auti1994
Summary: Amu is a vampire with a sense for revenge. Her hate for ignorant teen boys causes her to kill. What will happen when she falls in love with one of the worst ones yet.
1. Chapter 1

Attached To My Bite

Autumn-Chan : First Chappie! I hope this does well :P pretty short

Amu: I like it short. Just for the intro, then it will get interesting :3

Ikuto: yes I think it will get very interesting :P

Amu: Well Autumn-Chan DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA ... A.K.A COPYRIGHTS

* * *

Amu Pov.

I really like boys. Not the kind you find at the mall, not the ones you find at school. You find then on the street, mostly Fevlore street. The ones with the crying girls, the ones who are with girls who act like a puppy to them, those ones. The douchy ones. They are the ones I like.

The reason you ask? Why because I kill those special ones. You may think badly of me but I kill them because they are the ones who are not good. There Evil. But I don`t use a knife, or a gun. I in fact don`t use a weapon. Unless you consider something on your body as a weapon.

I bite, So you can guess I would use my mouth. I drink, so you could guess I'm some sort of vampire. But I do it as less painful as possible. To at least make them only have a heart attack from seeing a vampire. I kill because they destroy girls self esteems. Whenever I see a guy who does such a thing I drag them into a bush and kill them gently so no one knows. But you see I am a nice girl. But please don`t tell mother.

Ikuto Pov.

Yoru by my side was the best comfort I could get. I felt like I dick. The guilt was so painful. I felt like I crushed that girl to shreds. She was crying a river out there. It was hard to keep my cool guy poker face the whole time. I`ve been dating this girl for probably about 4 months now. Not too long. I really didn`t like how she followed me like she was a little puppy dog and I had a bone in my hands the whole time. She would just wait for me to give her that bone. The bone in real life was a kiss. She sat there starring at my face like a little creeper. That`s why I dumped her. It was 10:30 pm on Fevlore Street. So called the `Druggy street`. I hung around there a lot since no one else really came down there. It was on the west side. That`s where I dumped Molly. It was a perfect spot. No one would hear us, and now no one would hear her cry. When I was with her though it's a good thing no one was over there hearing her crying and me standing there. Who knows someone could have thought that I was like doing something perverted or raping her or something. I left her on Fevlore Street alone. It was better that way; I guess she`ll find a way home later.

* * *

Autumn-Chan: Chappie Done! Well review and stuff! I`ll be making a new one on Friday the 25th!


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn-Chan: Hey people sorry for waiting a few weeks but I had to go to the lake!

Amu: It's all good but now we can see what's been happening!

Autumn-Chan : Well next chappy I'll start the story this one just tells you more about the characters.

Amu: Ok that's fine with me! Now Autumn-Chan does not own Shugo Chara! So AkA Copyrights!

**Amu Pov.**

I was walking home from school. You are surprised hmm? Well I do have to go to school or people will think that I'm some sort of *freak* as they call it…not like I'm not already one. I have to go to school like normal kids. Kind of like that Edward Cullen guy in that movie I saw a few years ago. Actually the same completely.

My last journal entry was my first and I read it over today and man I sound like some super crazy lady but I do talk like a normal girl. I say OMG and Lol and I actually say the letters not what they stand for. I go to parties also but most of the time it's for bringing a meal home. The only parties I go to without a meal is with my friends. My 6 friends. Their names are Rima, Tadase, Nadashiko, Kukia, Yaya, and Nagihiko. They all know my secret and they have been very helping about my issue. That is why I'm not a total outcast in my school. All the other kids are super preppy and wear girly clothes and all the guys wear sweater vest, which I find kind of Gay on some guys if you know what I'm meaning. Our group is more Tomboy and punk. We wear neon colored clothes and skinny jeans, and when we wear shirts they're normally more blood red plaid and stuff like that.

Well this told you more in depth what I'm like and not the scary side of me…but I'll probably switch to that side when I'm hungry or have eaten in the last few hours… and I've decided what I'm going to put at the end of my journal entry. I'm just going to write "Journal Rosetta" . Rosetta was my mother's name…So yeah talk to you later

Journal Rosetta

**Ikuto Pov.**

Well Hola wazzup? Since the last time I wrote in this book thing I think I've had 4 different girlfriends? I dunno man.….that's not good! I should remember. Ok their names were…..Brooklyn, Jessica, Mookie…..hmm….and Abby! There we go so yeah, 4 girlfriends since about 3 weeks ago. Whoa I'm a real certified player. I'm not trying to get the girls but they just keep coming and there always better than the girlfriend I have at the moment. Then once I become friends with this other girl my girlfriend will get jealous and then break up with me. So it's not my fault. TEEHEE …..Man saying teehee is kind of a girl thing to say hmm? Well I'm definitely not gay and covering it up with girls. : P

I hang with the cool kids at school. I always have a girl by me side which somehow makes the girls want me more. Girls…I don't get them…but I love'em! Our group wears lots of preppy clothes which I really don't like. It's like really a guy is supposed to be manly right? Wearing a sweater vest is the opposite! Like WTF but whateva….

OK I'm tired I've got to go get ready to go dump the new Girlie I've had for like 6 days….Almost a week…but she's super spazy all the time, like is it her time of the month or what? Her names Gizzy I think….or Tizzy .One of the other…

Umm…yeah -Ikuto

Autumn-Chan: So plz R & R! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn- Chan: Alrighty going to make a new chapter super soon not like last time! XD

Amu: Yay! Ok Autumn-chan does not own Shugo Chara so AKA …..COPYRIGHTS!

**Amu Pov. **

Today it was really cold outside. The breeze was warm yet it was still chilly, I thought that was very strange. I go to Centennial high school, I think there is like 790 students there. I was outside for break with Rima and Yaya. Rima was a very quite girl with blonde curly hair that went down to her waist. It must have taken a long time to grow it that long. Yaya was the opposite. She had short orange hair and she usually wore pigtails with a bow on each side. They both and including me usually wore the school uniform most of the time. Which was a red plaid shirt and leggings with a black suit jacket and a white top underneath. You usually had some sort of black shoes with it. We were outside by this one place beside the school. It was as I called "The Hiding Spot" since no one could seem to find us. We talked about boys and make-up and girl stuff like that. I didn't really add to the conversation much, I just listened. After about 10 minutes Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukia came. They were all wearing the school uniforms. The guy uniforms were the same except they wore shorts instead of skirts of course and the color was blue plaid instead of red. Kukia had dark brown shaggy hair, but Tadase has the opposite. He has super light blonde Zac Efron hair with a random long piece sticking out from the top. Nigihiko has super long hair! It's as long as Rimas hair and he's a guy! But it's a black color with a tint of blue in it I think. Right when they came over the bell rang and we walked inside talking about what classes we had next. I had Grade 10 math with . Everyone else either had English with Mr. Farthing or science with Mrs. Graeme. As I walked to class I wondered if I could ever have a true life you know with a family…it would be very hard. I wished sometimes that I could have a boyfriend. Even once then I would be happy. But I think I would end up killing them if I came to close.

**Ikuto Pov. **

**Ok today what did I do? I went to the park at morning break and sat in the tree over the water fountain. I loved watching all the people walk by and see up at the top of the tree and yell something like Ohmigosh or holy crap! And then they would flinch. And I'd just be like "boo." So after morning break I went to my History class with Mr. Anirs and that was like the rest of my classes. BORING. The only class I liked was math. Which was weird most people didn't like math but I loved it. I loved at my schedule and I had math first thing after Lunch break. Awesomeness I say. Lunch break was normal. I just went to the Lake thing by the school. It was like a lake but it was kind of like a huge pond. Once I got there I ate the honey ham and cheese sandwich and an apple. Then just walked back over to school and sat on the roof for the rest of the time. When the bell rang I saw one girl from high up and was so interested in her I just stared as she walked with her group of friends to the door. She was in the gothies group. Not what my friends would like. They hated the gothies. Well the only reason I thought they were bad was that they are too quite, they never talk to anyone it seems like. I need to wake them up. The only reason I could find her again in school was her pink hair. Man I have never seen someone with pink hair and could pull it off. But now I know if I see someone with pink hair that she's the one. **

**Autumn-chan: alrighty there ya go! Another chappy tomorrow hopefully or maybe the next day!**

**Ikuto: Ok good cause I want to find out who that girl with the pink is man!**


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn-Chan: sorry I was busy and didn't know what to write about…

Amu: it's ok! Just write the dang chapter! XD

Amu Pov.

I went to school today in a rush.

"Amu don't forget your math text book!"

"and your English homework !" Dia and Miki both yelled.

" alright alright I got it now let's LEAVE! I'm going to be late AGAIN!"

I ran to school but I didn't get tired very much from Ran's loud cheering the whole way. Once I got there I raced to my class which was math, the door was still open so I must not be that late. Rima stared at me as I ran in the room till I sat down and then said "There's a new kid." I just nodded my head like whatever just another new kid, we seem to get another one every two months. The math teacher, walked in, dropped her books on the table, and yelled "THERE IS A NEW KID, HERE HE IS." Then she pointed to the door. As everyone forgot their conversations and looked to the front of the class a guy with midnight blue hair and dreamy looks came through the door. I would say he was very good looking; it's a shame he'll probably go on the list of boys to kill.

"konnichiha, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi .Nice to meet you all."

Ikuto Pov.

I woke up this morning with a major back ache and looked at my mechanical clock, 6:56 AM. Well I guess I could get up now. I put on my new school uniform, which were blue plaid shorts and a white shirt to match. Well I'm not really good with white shirts, I bet at the end of the day I'll spill something on it. I walked to school in no rush, since I was almost an hour early. Once I got there I walked to my first class, Math. I made sure I had my math textbook. That would suck having to use some random person's textbook on my first day. Well I guess that's how people make friends. And speak of the devil I don't have it with me. Well this might not be a perfect day anyways. I walked in to class late since I had no clue where I was going. The teachers intro for me was kind of lame.

"THERE IS A NEW KID, HERE HE IS." As everyone looked at the front I walked in trying to look slick.

"Konnichiha, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi .Nice to meet you all.

Autumn-Chan: There you go….but next chapter AMUTO will meet at once.

Ikuto: man its suck a long wait

Amu: Yeah…well when we meet it will be a bigger deal I guess.

Ikuto: Well I'm excited for that moment. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Autumn-Chan: Alright lets get started!

Amu Pov.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, that's a strange name. He was great looking I might add but I bet all that girls in the class will be drooling over him. He smiled and checked out all the girls. "You sit in the back beside Amu, the pink haired one." Mrs.O announced. All the girls in the class sighed. How come I'm the only girl in the class that doesn't have a crush on the new kid and I have to sit beside him. He'll probably flirt with me too, he seems like that type. The flirty perverted guy, who strangely resembles like a cat. As he sat in his chair he smiled at me for a long time as if he was waiting for a response, all I did was stare. Once he finally sat down Mrs.O proclaimed

"Get your textbooks out and open it to page 227."

"I'm sorry I forgot my textbook." Ikuto mentioned

All the girls in the class almost sounded like they were talking they gasped so loudly. I had to laugh.

"You can share with Amu for this class." Mrs.O said, she sounded as if she complained.

"I'll have to forget my textbook more often if I get to share with you." Ikuto said

"Well if that happens I'll have to change classes, and you don't want that do you?"

"No I would never want to not see your pretty face ." He said with a smirk.

"Forget it. If we're going to share your going to have to stop talking. Unlike you I like to have good grades."

After that he was silent. Well I guess I knocked some sense into this perv.

Ikuto Pov.

I looked around the class room as all the girls gasped, as usual. I just smiled my flirty smile and nodded my head at girls. This class didn't have to many good looking girls, WAIT! In the back of the class a little pink headed girl I see? Well well well . I'm gonna have to try to make a move on her. . "You sit in the back beside Amu, the pink haired one." Mrs.O announced. Awesome. Out of all the girls here I get to be spoiled and sit by the one I like. As I walked to me seat I smiled at Amu, hoping to get a reaction. But she didn't even change expression. After Mrs.O announced

"Get your textbooks out and open it to page 227."

"I'm sorry I forgot my textbook." I mentioned

I laughed out loud after I said that. All the girls almost were talking they were gasping so loudly. That's good. I'm already the school hottie.

"You can share with Amu for this class." Mrs.O said, she sounded as if she complained.

"I'll have to forget my textbook more often if I get to share with you." I said

"Well if that happens I'll have to change classes, and you don't want that do you?" Amu complained

"No I would never want to not see your pretty face." I said with a smirk hoping I'd get a move on her.

"Forget it. If we're going to share you're going to have to stop talking. Unlike you I like to have good grades."

Ouch.


	6. Chapter 6

Amu Pov.

9:06pm- October 16th -2010

Where am I? Running. Somewhere through the trees. Into a park with this strange music playing. I'm attracted. My Vampire senses are tingling and this isn't even a slight reference to Spider Man. There tingling in confusion. I'm in my vampire form and I'm thirsty. I smell a boy, and a girl. I'm hoping the boy fits my system. If he isn't I might break my promise tonight because I haven't fed in weeks. This sound I hear is like a violin almost. I'm just about there wait…there is a hill with a grey cement path going up. The boy I smell is at the top of the hill playing a violin to a girl. I've tracked them down. That's the song! What's wrong with that damn violin!

"AHHH!" I scream. The couple jump and look in my direction.

"Oh shit." I mumble.

I need to hide. When people see me in vampire form I look like a monster. My fangs grow out so long they go over my bottom lip and the veins in my face bulge out in a redish color. My eyes go red like wine and then I attack. I see the boy stop playing and the pain in my head stops but I watch what's happening. With my hearing I spot out him telling her the worst, oldest, lamest sentence to break-up with someone.

"It's not you, it's me."

The girl runs away crying but she runs more in my direction. She looks for the second time over where I am is close enough to see my face. I'm not hiding anymore, right in the open which is a very stupid move. The frightness crawls up and inside her face. She screams like a mad man. I'm startled, I leap at her. I have to kill that girl, she knows what I am! Obviously because I don't think someone just seeing an animal or a person is going to have the same reaction. I topple over her and I go right in for the kill. "Au revoir madame." I mumbled into her ear as I bite hard and fast into her neck. I suck till the last drop to make sure she doesn't come back to life. Like those 80's horror films when she rises from the dead and screams bloody murder to the whole city. I look down, yup defiantly dead. I threw her in the bush, Oh she'll decompose in a few hours. Strangely if you bite someone it speeds up there decomposing cycle. Then I look back at the top of the hill. The blue haired boy with the violin stares in horror back at me. He should be thankful that I killed his new Ex-Girlfriend. Doesn't have to get the stress. I must kill him though. He could tell even one person and I'll get in shit. I can't though, something inside of me is telling me I can't. Maybe in the future I use him for something.

"Wait!" He yells as I bolt away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ikuto Pov. **

That girl.

Who was she? I must meet her again. Her long pink hair and beautiful black and purple dress was stunning but her face, the veins, the long teeth and her eyes. But with all that for some reason I still feel like I recognize her. She would be the golden trophy of all girls, my biggest challenge. For some reason I'm not scared of her at all, even though she just killed my…well ex-girlfriend. Kind of handy actually since now I don't need to see her anymore. I ran after this mysterious girl for almost an hour until I decided to just go home. I'll find her again, maybe I'll just have to bring out the violin and see if that brings her back. After all I'm pretty darn amazing at getting girls to follow me, not the other way around.

**Amu Pov. **

That boy won't stop chasing me. He's lucky I didn't kill him for seeing me, saying as I could get in a lot of crap for that. That song though, I just couldn't leave until he was finished, or more like interrupted by me killing his now ex-girlfriend. I want him to play that song again but first I need to know why I was so attracted to that song. It was like a magnet from me to that violin. At school I'm going to have to ask him what he was doing that night and see what he has to say. Hopefully he won't recognize me, saying as there aren't too many girls with pink hair. But on the other hand my face was completely unrecognizable in my opinion so no way he would be sure it was me. Why do I always end up going back to him? He is the worst, most ignorant boy I've ever met.

I hope I learn why I can't kill this boy soon, saying as he knows my secret and I'm hungry as hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ikuto Pov. **

Ugh. I hate Mondays.

It's such a waste of a day since no one is actually doing their work, or looks good for that matter. Except me since all the girls are loathing over me, especially Saaya. She's so obsessed lately so it's so much fun to mess with her. I could say she was the ugliest thing alive and she would still love me. Oh it's fun being me. But enough about me for a moment, I want to talk about that girl last night. I'm thinking of going over to the park again on Wednesday to play violin and see if she comes back. I'm hoping she does so I can get some answers. I want to know what she is, if it's vampire or some weird monster thing. I think I deserve some answers saying as the show she put on last night was pretty hard to miss.

She looks a lot like that loser Amu from my English class. I don't know why Amu is a total loner saying as she's pretty hot. I'm assuming she's just not the social type. It actually would make sense if she was this mysterious vampire lady. The whole 'I hate everyone so screw off' façade she puts on and she wears black all the time. Not to be stereotypical or anything but vampires and black go together. She could easily fit into the popular group if she was a little more welcoming and wore a bit happier clothing. Hmm there's a challenge, make Amu popular and even hotter. At the moment she's more of a hot punk girl, which all the girls at school wouldn't think I would be into. I don't actually like the preppy girls, I more just like their body for awhile if you get what I mean. But I haven't even really talked to Amu so why am I so obsessed with her? Man I need to find one of my actual girlfriends at the moment to distract me.

Maybe Mindy….

She's always got a big mouth and talks so I don't have to. All I gotta do is smile and nod.

**Amu Pov. **

I woke up feeling like a piece of crap. Why do I even need to go to school, I'm a freaking vampire! Every morning I go through this little reminder though. I need to blend in; I need to be like a normal teenager so people don't look twice at me. Even though I'm a total loner at school, but I'll survive. It takes quite a bit to kill a vampire anyways.

Once I actually got to school this morning Ikuto was there and I don't think he noticed me come in. Good thing, I don't want him to look and get a flashback to Sunday or anything. I don't think he'll recognize me since my face looks way different when I'm in that faze. That night was the strangest night of my life, either that violin or the song he was playing attracts vampires somehow, hopefully he doesn't know that.

After school I'm going back over to Fevlore Street to get a bite to eat. Hopefully a drug dealer or another rude teen boy is hanging over their. Ikuto and Saaya looked like they were hitting it off today, even though I bet he's laughing inside at her for being so stupid. He even got her to trip on her own feet for being so nervous talking to him. I laughed quietly so he wouldn't notice but he looked over at me right when it happened and smiled. I wonder why he hasn't made fun of me or anything yet; saying as all his new popular friends have made fun of me since I've went to this school.

Once class was over he bumped into me (and I'm sure it was on purpose) just so he could ask how my weekend was. I just said it was good and I went out to the lake with my family but he seemed a little sceptic on my response. I sure as hell hope nothing fishy is going on in that little man whore brain of his. After all he has four girlfriends at the moment and who knows when he'll have more. I overheard his record is six at once according to Saaya.


End file.
